Leah's Imprint Wanda
by AngelSabar
Summary: A brand new summary because I've decided I quite like this and I'm going to make it a two-shot if that exists . Leah finally gets her imprint - on a leech? urgh. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Edward heard her first.

It was that brat's birthday. Jacob's dearest. I had orders from both Jacob and Sam, the strictest orders, to attend and behave. I couldn't disobey those commands and so I was at the party. The celebration of that freak's second birthday. In those two years not much had changed, Renesme had grown a lot and Jacob was still lovestruck but I was as dark as ever.

Well, I say not much had changed. Not for me anyhow. For the rest of the bloodsucking community though, I guess lots had chaanged. Their food source was full of aliens. Yeah, when those freaky worm things had come over and taken command of the humans on this planet, life got a little hairy. But they left us alone; the wolves and the vampys. Both united against a common enemy – parasites. Wierd but that's life. As you can imagine – when they had managed to take over pretty much the whole world – Edward's life got a lot easier. He didn't have so many voices crammed in his head. All these worms had pretty much the same thoughts – nice thoughts. That's why he heard her first.

He'd been sat, laughing that musical laugh as Bella wrestled Emmet and lost, when he suddenly locked up. Like a big stone pillar. Well, everyone stopped to ask him what was wrong and he just stood up and legged it out of the house. By the time the rest of us had managed to follow we were just tracking his scent. Vampires and werewolves tracking the same person. We found him pretty easy, stood over a girl. She was quite short – nineteen at most – and blonde. She looked so frail. She was knelt in the dirt, screams ripping at her throat and I thought I was going to go deaf. She'd scratched deep gashes into her arms – the blood was pouring from them – and so the Alice leech took that uncontrolled one – Jasper – away. I actually managed to feel pity. I mean, this girl was self-mutialting, screaming and alone – who wouldn't feel pity. Even the bloodsuckers managed to feel pity. That was until I noticed her scent. She smelt musty, like she'd been locked in a box for a large part of her life, and slightly damp – as if she'd been underwater for a long time. In fact there was the smell of darkness, caves – cold air, ice – flowers, a mixture of smells that told me one thing for certain; this girl was a soul. Only souls smelt so strange, a by product of their many lives. When she raised her head, two things happened instantaneously. Our eyes met and I saw the reflected light that confirmed my suspicions and, my whole world shattered. It was as if I could see clearly for the first time in my life. As if I had been blinded and could suddenly see. It was as if the sun was beaming down on me and yet shining from deep inside of me. It was as if every scent was intesified, every sound magnified and every dark thought, every pain washed away. It took me a few moments to realise that the girl had stopped screaming and then I knew; I, Leah Clearwater had imprinted on a worm. I was extremely glad that Jasper was nowhere near me.

I couldn't help it, I stepped forwards. I held out my hand with a tenderness I never knew I had. I looked at her with a love I never thought I'd feel and she gazed at me with the same emotion in her eyes. It was unbelievable.

"They took him." She muttered as I pulled her gently to her feet. I forgot that there were so many others nearby. I forgot that we weren't alone. I held her close, comforting her as she cried.

"They got him. They got all of them. My Ian. My Jamie. My Melanie. All gone. All killed." I then understood. There had been a rumour, carried on the wind, that a few souls had 'gone native'. One soul, a female by the name of Wanda, was spoken of highly. She'd lived on nearly every world, never settling down, and yet she'd made her home amongst the hostile humans. She'd partnered with a human by the name of Ian, loved a boy called Jamie and sacrificed herself to save her host, Melaine. The girl in my arms, me eternal love was this soul, this Wanda. I dried her eyes as her sobs drew to a close, she was ending yet another chapter in her life and begginning a new one. One that included me. She looked at me with adoration and I smiled at her, I bent me head towards hers and –

"Ahem." A cough dragged us back to reality. It was Carlisle. I blushed but couldn't apologise, Wanda was my life now. A swift glance around the group showed that they understood, although Jacob. Poor, stupid Jacob, was shocked at my imprint,

"A lesbian? Leah's a lesbian?" I heard him wonder. Carlisle ignored him,

"Let's get these cuts sorted out shall we..."

"Wanda." The heavenly girl said, confirming my thoughts.

So that's how I met Wanda, my perfect angel. She's so wise and yet so innocent and I love her. Together we make the earth tremble and we're helping other souls off this world. We are amazing as a couple. Neither needs to speak for the other to know what they want. I can finally forgive Sam and Emily – I now understand that once you've imprinted you have no choice but to love eachother. Plus, the bedroom part of the relationship is heaven, pure heaven. But, I'm not going to indulge you in detail – Wanda's pretty shy about that stuff. She still grieves for her lost humans – her family. Yet, she say's her pain isn't nearly as powerful as our love. I'm glad of that because when she hurts, I hurt also. It's an acute pain, so cutting that the Cullen's may as well bite me. We have a problem though, one that causes me so much agony when I broach the subject. I can't leave my pack, and my pack's tied to those leeches, so I'll live forever. B ut Wanda won't. I can't bear the thought of losing her, of living for the rest of eternity with her. No, it wouldn't be living, it'd barely be existing. Wanda owns my heart and soul, I can't let her grow old and die. However, I can't watch her suffer as vampire venom courses through her veins and I can't think of any other way to save her. I'm beggining to lose hope, and we've only been together six months.

"Stop thinking Leah." Wanda tells me again.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"I know, but let's worry about it tomorrow. We'll find a way." Her words comfort me, but only a little and she knows.

"Come." She grabs my hand, tugging me through the dorrway and into the bedroom of the treehouse we built together. I don't resist.

"Let's forget everything. Let's just be together Leah." I sigh as she looks at me, love and pleading in her eyes. "Please Leah." She says, I just don't know if I can do this today, I'm still too worried about the future. However, when she sits on my knee and strokes my hair, I feel the familiar excitement. When she kisses my lips and runs her hand down my face I shiver with delight. I can do this, I can't stop doing this. I tug off her dress and push her to the bed. She smiles at me and I laugh, how can I worry when she's here now? Her body is young, same as mine, but her arousal is apparent. As I dawdle, she strips me of my clothes and the fun begins.

As we draw to a close I gasp. Her fingers are dancing over my skin and I can't help it, I roll her over and we start again. Finally, we lay in eachother's arms, gasping for breath and yet still kissing. She pulls away and says,

"Will you still love me if I change?"

"Of course Wanda, I'll love you forever."

"Then I'll do it. I'll take up Carlisle's offer and you can't stop me." Before I can protest she's grinding against me and all arguments fly out of my head.

"I love you." I whisper as she falls asleep, her honey-blonde hair tickling me breasts.


	2. Forever

"What have I done?" Carlisle thought as he watched the young werewolf drop to her knees, "What have I done?"

I couldn't stand up. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't be alive. How was I still alive? Was it possible. I could barely think.

"No. Wanda. Wanda!" Who was that calling for her? Could that be me? It must be me. My throat hurt – not as much as my heart and soul but still, it hurt.

Hours later, I was regaining a little of my senses. I stood, unaware of my actions,

"What have you DONE!??!" I screamed. I launched at the traitor – the leech. He was supposed to give me my happy ending. My perfect time but he gave me hell. I could never live again. Not without my Wanda. My phase was instinctive, I had no idea I had done it. I can't remember after that.

When I awoke I was still in my wolverine form. The pain was still present but there was another agony. A fire in my veins. Venom. I was dying. Literally.

"Wanda, I'm joining you baby." I died with that thought in my head, I would see my Wanda again. Very soon. I would smell her individual scent. I would taste her perfect skin. I would join with her forever.


End file.
